De fil en aiguille
by fjudy
Summary: Seigneur, pensa le jeune homme  alors qu'il sentait le sang lui monter au visage. Il ne pensait pas cette soirée irait aussi loin et si vite.
1. Se faire des films

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Véhicule". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

Disclaimer les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Se passe pendant la saison 1.

* * *

McGee assis à l'avant du corbillard de son rendez-vous, se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. C'était vrai qu'Abby avait l'air très gentille lors de leurs conversations téléphoniques, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit une jeune femme tatouée au style gothique et diablement sexy. Plus il l'observait plus il pensait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Lui le timide informaticien qui sortait à peine l'école que pourrait lui trouver une fille comme elle ?

« Où… où tu m'emmènes. »

Le voilà qui commençait à bégayer il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

« Chez moi, » lui sourit énigmatiquement la jeune femme.

Seigneur, pensa le jeune homme alors qu'il sentait le sang lui monter au visage. Il ne pensait pas cette soirée irait aussi loin et si vite, apparemment Abby n'avait pas froid aux yeux et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de fille comme elle, aussi entreprenante, il n'avait à aucun moment penser qu'il pourrait conclure ce soir. Un vent de panique éteignit sa poitrine, heureusement il se souvint assez vite qu'il avait changé son caleçon ridicule à l'effigie des Simpsons, pour en mettre un plus sobre. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'être la cible des rire de la jolie laborantine. Il regarda les jambes de sa compagne tandis qu'elle conduisait, elle portait une jupe courte et des bottes de motarde, il préféra chasser les images mentales que lui procurait cette vision, se concentrant sur les lumières de la ville, heureusement qu'il avait toujours des préservatifs sur lui, une habitude qu'il avait pris depuis son adolescence, son père les lui avait déposé un jour sur sa table de nuit, lui conseillant de les emporter partout avec lui. La conversation n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes mais il n'avait jamais désobéit. Il passa discrètement sa main devant sa bouche soufflant pour vérifier s'il avait une haleine fraiche, ce renseignement pris, il essaya de se détendre et de chasser les images qu'il avait dans la tête.

« On est arrivé, déclara Abby en se garant au pied d'un immeuble.

— C'est joli. »

McGee se maudit il n'avait donc rien de mieux à dire, il suivit la jeune femme dans l'ascenseur cherchant un sujet de conversation plus intéressant que le trou qu'il avait sur sa chaussette droite.

Il regarda sa compagne enlever son manteau avec un intérêt manifeste. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Si je t'ai fait venir ce soir…commença-t-elle.

— Oui…la voix du jeune homme était montée tout à coup dans les aigus.

— C'est pour que tu m'aides avec ce nouveau logiciel sur lequel je travaille, il y a une formule sur laquelle je bloque et…elle s'interrompit, tu vas bien Tim ?

— Oui, oui montre moi où se trouve ton ordinateur. »

Ce fut les épaules basses qu'il suivit sa collègue qui le guidait à travers on petit appartement, la prochaine fois il éviterait de se faire des films, ainsi la déception serait moins cruelle.


	2. Quand les films deviennent réalité

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Chaud". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris_

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_

Certes, la demande d'Abby, l'avait légèrement refroidi, mais il était heureux d'être auprès d'elle. Cette fille était tellement originale, tellement extraordinaire. Qu'il se promit de tout faire pour la séduire. Bon il savait qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie mais qu'importe, il ne passerait pas à côté de cette chance. La température dans l'appartement de la jeune femme était suffocante, il ôta sa veste avant de se pencher sur ce fameux logiciel qui posait tant de problème à la jeune femme.

« Je te propose un rafraichissement ? » proposa la jolie gothique.

Il accepta avec plaisir, la sueur coulait sur son front, il desserra un peu sa cravate et ouvrit légèrement sa chemise.

« Je n'ai que du Caf-Pow dans mon frigo, » annonça Abby en posant le verre devant l'informaticien.

McGee la remercia avant de se plonger à nouveau dans les codes informatiques. Ils travaillèrent ainsi plus d'une heure échangeant à peines quelques mots à propos de formules complexes.

Le jeune homme s'enivrait su parfum de sa collègue, n'écoutant que son courage, il riva son regard au sien, elle lui sourit ne détournant pas les yeux. Finalement c'est lui qui rompit le contact, pris d'un accès de panique.

« Tu n'aurais pas encore un peu de ta mixture ? » lui demanda-t-il désignant son verre vide.

Elle hocha la tête toujours souriante, ses couettes lui donnaient un air délicieusement espiègle.

Quand elle revint auprès de lui malencontreusement le liquide tomba sur son pantalon, il sursauta sous la sensation humide.

« Pardon, je suis vraiment désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle alla chercher dans sa cuisine un rouleau d'essuie tout et entrepris d'essuyer son pantalon, Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à rougir de cette toute nouvelle proximité entre eux. Il maudissait sa stupide timidité, pourtant il n'osait pas penser qu'elle avait fait exprès, il s'était fait assez d'idées pour la soirée. Enfin elle lui proposa d'enlever son vêtement trempé. Il s'exécuta, et il posa docilement son bien sur le dossier de la chaise où il avait déjà entreposé sa veste et sa cravate. Abby le regardait un petit air mutin sur le visage, il remarqua que ses yeux brillaient. C'était le moment il devait se lancer, mais les mots qui s'entrechoquèrent sur son palais étaient tout autres.

« Tu n'aurais un pantalon à me… »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'elle leva pour s'approcher de lui. Elle s'arrêta tout près de lui, McGee ne savait plus quoi dire ni faire. Il se maudissait, s'il avait été un peu plus sûr de lui comme Tony, il la porterait en ce moment jusqu'à sa chambre. Il pensait qu'il était réellement désolant lorsqu'il finit sa phrase.

« …prêter »

Elle se colla un peu à lui moulant ses formes contre lui et murmura.

« Embrasse-moi idiot. »


End file.
